


Smooth as Tennessee Whiskey

by KinnyCole



Category: Justified
Genre: All Fun and Games till someone gets hurt.., Co-Worker Bonding Time, Developing Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinnyCole/pseuds/KinnyCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan and Tim are given a case that may just prove how far each will go to protect the other... Between a rock and a hard place this wasn't going to be the usual run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction so feel free to critique or give me some happy positive feed back! Im hoping to keep this a on-going story line for all us Tim Gutterson Fans who just cant get enough of him!

The mouse made is satisfying chirps as a steady hand clicked on the small gray boxes sprawled on the computer screen, his eyes focused on the last remaining cubes of death that laid in wait for his unsuspecting cursor. Going for a less obvious box standing alone in the mists of the colored numbers he pressed his finger down and then clenched his jaw as the silver pixel bombs revealed their hiding spots and a smaller window popped up “Sorry you lost this game, better luck next time!” it read. Tim quickly exited out of Minesweeper and leaned back into his chair letting out a small sigh. The files for the day were organized neatly in a stack, he had already read them called parole officers to get a check up on each convict he was assigned. He twirled a new unsharpened yellow pencil in-between his fingers, and had managed to tune out the white noise of the office before a well aimed paper ball bounced off the top of his head and rolled onto the other side of his desk. 

With the pencil clenched tightly in his hand he moved his eyes to Raylan in the cubical next to him, knowing he was the only one childish enough to do such a thing. “Mmm?” he grunted raising his brows. 

Raylan opened his mouth to say something, something snarky or stupid Tim had guessed, but was stopped before he had a chance by Art’s scowl. The balding man stood in his office behind the glass wall glaring at Raylan and mouthing “Get to work”. Raylan gave a defeated shrug of his shoulders and waited till Art went back to his work before turning back to Tim. 

“The paper.” 

Tim slightly confused turned at picked up the wadded up paper ball holding it in his hand he raised a brow in question. “You want me to open it?” he muttered looking from the ball then to Raylan.

“Good Lord Gutterson! Ya kinda defeat the purpose of passin’ notes if your just gonna come out and ask.” Raylan told him before sighing and leaning further into his chair his eyes still locked on his sniper friend. 

Tim cocked his head to the side slightly still raising a brow and giving a small chuckle “What are we 12?” he asked rhetorically but of course no question or statement was ever rhetorical with Givens. “Open the damn thing” he ordered before rolling his chair to look back over the files that were scattered across his desk. 

Opening up the crumpled paper Tim had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing; Raylan had drawn a game of Hangman on the paper; eight letters, two words. He didn’t understand why they were being quiet, or how you’re supposed to play Hangman though notes but Tim went along with it. He scribbled down the letter ‘A’ before balling it up and tossing it back to Raylan who caught it and looked over the paper for a moment way to long. 

“What the hell is that?” he mumbled turning the piece of parchment five different ways before moving it closer to his face. 

“You talking bad about my writing Givens?” he questioned jokingly. 

“Oh so that’s what you call writing.. oh well that explains a ton” he shot back still waiting for Tim’s answer.

“It’s an’ A’ hotshot” 

“Thank you” Raylan said with a deep exaggerated sigh of relief before tossing the ball back. 

Tim snagged it out of the air, getting a sarcastic golf clap from Raylan to which Tim fought the urge to smile and flip him off. The first letter of the first word was A… rolling his eyes and remembering Raylan was about as mature as a 11 year old boy at times he filled in the first word ‘Art’ knowing that was where that was going. He tossed it back and gave Raylan a half smile as his partner scowled from the adjacent cubical.

“Cheater.” He said with a shake of his head and filled in the letters Gutterson had already picked. Raylan didn’t bother balling up the paper but rather just slid it over the glass divider and into Tim’s open palm. And after a turn or two Tim was not amused, or well trying to look un-amused as he read over the words “Art Sucks”. Though he was impressed by the little hangman Raylan drew hanging from its post even though Tim hadn’t missed a letter. He was even pretty sure there was tiny lettering that spelled out Arlo. Now that… that was pretty funny.

Tim turned his chair and looked at Raylan before tossing the paper back. The man was like a border collie, you had to keep him busy and preoccupied or else he got destructive, so if it meant playing tic-tac-toe or hangman all afternoon to keep Givens from shooting someone or getting into hot water Rachel and Tim put up with it. Tim had the upmost respect for the man, and there was no doubt that Givens didn’t get shit done… it was more on the matter of how he got shit done. 

Raylan had tossed the paper backwards to Rachel who had been looking on with scorn; she rolled her eyes and laughed at the paper. Her face turned serious as Art walked over and picked up the paper. “Awe thats cute Raylan, you forgot the signature hat on the man though” Art teased before looking at Tim, whom now held up his hands in a ‘I-wasn’t-me’ motion and pretended to get back to work randomly shuffling the neat stacks of folders and files on his desk. 

Stifling a laugh “Come on Art its like watching paint dry… or you age in here.” Raylan responded leaning lazily in his chair.

“Well since you two are oh so bored” Art tossed a file onto Raylan’s desk. “Brandon ‘Bubba’ Conner. 24, 270 pounds, 6’7 and now camping off in Rabbit Holler. He was last seen at the VA in Lexington and I thought what better two deputies then y’all.” Tim couldn’t tell if Art was being sarcastic or not but sighed and got up grabbing the keys to his Yukon knowing Raylan’s car was a little too small for his liking. 

“Oh fun, thanks.” Raylan said in a dry tone and a fake smile, snatching up the the folder off his desk he grabbed his hat off the coat hanger in the corner of his cubical and nodded to Tim.

“Try not to shoot anyone” Art said to Raylan patting him on the back as the tall cowboy passed then looked at Tim. “Don’t let him shoot anyone.” He mumbled under his breath.

“You know I can’t make those types of promises Art.” Gutterson said. This was going to be exciting… right? Tim followed Raylan out to the truck ready to take off on the hunt once more..


End file.
